Stuck Through This
by starsblazing
Summary: The relationship was there from the start. The past is left behind with old flames/relationships. They are stuck through this and rather be stuck because feelings just don't go away. Oneshot, House/Cameron. NOTE: This is a baby fic. Well sort of.


**A/N:** Oneshot. I gots the baby fever! Blame my new baby niece for that! XD Also the recent trailer from Star Trek, Jenn holding baby Kirk... damn you! Since House is a TV show that really is not healthy enough to show kids in a way. I think fic is the way to go. I usually don't do/read baby fics (unless it's with realistic ideas) but it had to be done, this idea was stuck in my head for DAYS. **Betas:** Jlneveloff and Shipperfey from LJ! Thank you so much guys 3 Also, I don't think I can update on my multi chapter fic. I'm taking it down. Sorry. :( - Jude

-

"Oh _God,_ why am I here?" Cameron moan as she sits down next to House.

"You promised me you come with me, so we have to suffer though this together," House says as he glares at the pink balloons and strawberry shortcake decorations.

"I look _fat_."

"And I look hot based on Aunt Louise's standards. The cane must turn her on." He points his head over to the 80 year old woman nearby checking him out.

Cameron laughs.

"Cane probably makes you look older and you are right."She sighs and rubs her stomach.

"I knew that baby wasn't made from nothing. My good looks and brilliant mind--"

Cameron ignores him. "You are right about being here. Bad enough you didn't go through her Jewish naming ceremony. Her birthday is a nice way to celebrate. Cuddy wanted you to go last time."

"_Please_, she wanted in my pants, which she finally did get into when she--"

"Spare the details," she says as she holds her hand up. "It's bad enough that we are at her daughter's birthday and discussing the past about her mother and you."

"I heard there's a film crew around, maybe I could go tell the story to them!" Cameron makes a vice grip on House's left arm.

"Oh no, you don't. You better not do the same with Evan's video either, with our own sexcapades."

House pouts. "Not even about the time where you wore those hooker boots and--"

"HOUSE!"

"What you mean Evan? Wilson's middle name? When did you decide that?"

"When the father of the child was too busy reading porn—which was not covered well – by the baby book." she mutters the last part

"Hey! I had every right to read that porn, this baby thing is giving me nightmares."

"House, you were the one that said 'Forget the Condom, I want to feel you.'" Cameron reminds him as she stares him down. Cameron never wanted a child to begin with... at least, not at the time. She is sort of glad it is with House though. She never really like the idea of Chase being a father of her kids. And she is still not sure why.

"How was I supposed to know you were drunk enough to forget your birth control?" He asks staring her down as well. He actually doesn't mind her pregnancy at all. At least it wasn't Cuddy he got pregnant. For some reason, he would rather have a kid with Cameron; he guesses it's because she could always accept him better than Cuddy.

**Ten feet away**

"Are they going at it _again_?" Cuddy mutters at Wilson.

Wilson looks over at the couple she is talking about.

"They sure are. It's fine, it's how they work." He shakes his head.

Cuddy raises her brow. "Really? They fight a lot?"

"Yeah but that's them. They fight, banter, and well, they really love each other."

He turns around to see the couple giving each other softer looks then before. House's true vulnerability is shown while Cameron nods about something he must have said.

"Do you think they know that?" Cuddy asks as she combs her daughter's hair back.

Wilson looks over at Cuddy. "Yeah."

–

They finally escape the party using the 'Cameron is tired/pregnant and House's leg is giving out' excuse. Thankfully, Cuddy let them take home some cake and ice cream.

In House's apartment, The couple now lies on the couch watching _NCIS_, Cameron's new obsession.

"I don't like Gibbs, he may have a hard look but it's not good enough to scare."

Cameron rolls her eyes. "Gibbs has intimidation and he's sexy for it."

House scoffs. "He's not sexy. He's a wannabe badass."

"Who could beat the shit out of you," She replies, smiling dazedly.

House glares at the TV showing Gibbs fighting against another gunny. House switches the TV off when it is over.

"I should be getting home." Cameron says as she manages to pick herself up. She rubs her belly unconsciously.

House watches her as she gathers her things. The past eight months have been different for them. That's when it had all started.

Their relationship.

House still shakes his head at that idea but it's defined that way.

House knew how he felt when Chase and Cameron broke up. He never liked their relationship to begin with but he'd had no other choice than not care about it. He did though. He liked Cameron more than met the eye, even felt hints when she was with Chase. Even when Cuddy was around, Cameron played a bigger part for him.

It was one day in the ER when things began. Cameron's eyes were bloodshot from something that happened the night before. She confessed that she and Chase were no longer together.

"I don't know what to say. It just happened." She walked away going checking one of her patients.

That made House pace around his office, trying to figure out the puzzle, why was he sort of happy about this news? Should he care?

He didn't know what to do now. He ended up at her apartment.

He knocked on her door, which opened instantly like she knew he was coming.

Cameron looked at him like she knew. She opened the door and let him in. He entered and closed it without delay and his lips were on hers.

That's when it began.

At first, it was with no words, just an understanding between looks. Then they started to banter like it was nothing; like they were friends. Then something bigger happened two months into the relationship. Cameron tried to hide it because she didn't know how House would have felt. House didn't know how he felt either. He was against the idea of being a father but he simply shrugged it off. That idea scared him.

A huge fight and one almost break up later, they began to understand the fact that they were having a kid together. Cameron was against abortion, which annoyed House to no end. He simply rolled his eyes at the idea of her caring, naïve love of a fetus. He made sure he said "fetus"

the first five months until the ultrasound appointment where they had found out the gender came. House wasn't going to go originally but he had to avoid Clinic Duty as much as possible.

"Sorry, I got a fetus to see from some woman I knocked up," was his excuse to Cuddy.

So he was there with his feet up against a chair reading _People_ as Cameron laid there looking at their child, the tech pointing out the size of the baby. House's ears perked up when the tech said "I think we could determine the gender now. If I could just-- yes, I see its gender. Would you guys like to know what the gender of your baby is?" House actually looked up from his magazine, uncertain.

Cameron was staring into his eyes hoping to get answer. House said. "Yeah."

The tech smiled at the couple. "It's a boy."

That was two weeks ago.

Now, House stares at his child's mom putting her shoes on.

He has a twinkle in his eye and holds in a laugh at the display.

"Cameron."

She looks over at him with one shoe half way on. House can't hold it in anymore. He begins to laugh at a confused Cameron. He clears his throat. "Come on." He indicates towards his bedroom. "You could stay here. There's no way Evan is going to die so soon. He has my genes."

Cameron rolls her eyes, takes off her shoe and drops her things. House hooks his arm around her for support.

"House?" she says as they begin to walk or limp in House's case, towards the bedroom.

"What?"

"You said Evan." Cameron points out.

"Yeah." House starts to get annoyed.

"Why?"

House sighs "Because no matter what, I'm stuck through this with you and I'd rather with you then anyone else. So Evan is fine."

Cameron stops and looked into his eyes. Wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down, she places her lips on his, which instantly open for tongue entry. They kiss each other senseless until they are out of breath. She leans her forehead against his; eyes shut tight gasping for breath. She smirks.

"I love you, too."

Fin.


End file.
